


And a Merry Squidmas to You, Too

by monkeysrool75



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeysrool75/pseuds/monkeysrool75
Summary: Marina is feeling a little left out at Squidmas
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 30





	And a Merry Squidmas to You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written a year ago and posted on Deviantart.  
> End notes are what I captioned this with at the time.

**One Week Before Squidmas**  
Off the Hook had just finished their morning announcements. Sitting in their aquarium-like office (not that they know what an aquarium is) Pearl and Marina sat and recorded their idle chatter as per usual when their manager knocked on the door.  
"Hey Marina, may I speak to you in private please?" he asked as he stuck his head through the doorway.  
"Of course, sir," she replied. As she got up from her seat she waved to some fans in the window before leaving. Once the two had reached his office, the manager closed the door behind them and took a seat behind his rather large desk.  
"So, Marina," he began, "I have a huge opportunity for you. The studio had the brilliant idea of releasing a Squidmas album with some of our most popular artists, and we need you to record a few carols."  
"Ok, I can do that. When is the recording session?" Marina asked with a gentle smile on her face. She didn't celebrate Squidmas but since everyone else on the surface did she wasn't against singing a few songs for them.  
"Well, we would like to release the album on Squidmas day so we'll be recording two days before Squidmas. That gives us a day to record and a day to put it together. It seems like short notice but we want to avoid any leaks at all cost." He said. Marina's eyes widened. _Two days before Squidmas? That's Octivus! I mean I wouldn't have anyone to celebrate it with anyways really... I can't go underground to see my family and there aren't any other Octarians up here. But I still would have liked to celebrate it on my own... Though I can't really say no to my manager either..._  
"Yes sir." she said with a plastic smile.  
**Two days Before Squidmas (Octivus)**  
Marina was walking through Inkopolis square early in the morning on her way to the recording studio. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she pushed her way through the revolving door into the studio.  
_My first Octivus on the surface and I don't even get a chance to celebrate it. I guess that makes sense, most squids don't even know about Octivus._ She walked into the mixing room and saw several other big name singers. She shyly waved as she took a seat outside the recording booth.  
One by one they sang. They took an awful long time. Everyone went into the booth sang several songs several times and hours were passing. Marina sat looking over the music for the songs she was going to sing. "All I Want for Squidmas is You", "The Squidmas Song", and, "Rockin' Around the Squidmas Tree". These were all songs she'd heard before but she didn't really know any of them. She pulled them up on her ISquid and listened to them through her headphones.  
After several hours of singers recording and re-recording Marina decided she was comfortable enough with the songs to sing them. Another hour or two passed and Marina was finally called into the recording booth.  
Embarrassment ensued. She still didn't know the songs especially well. After several hours of her messing up tunes and lyrics she decided she would wait to go last so she didn't hold up the other artists. Walking out of the booth with a bright hot face covered by her hands she sad back into her seat.  
"Hey, don't feel bad bud. It's not like you were raised with Squidmas all around you." a kind voice said. Marina looked up to see a sea anemone sitting next to her. _I know her... She's the lead singer for Chirpy Chips._ "I know you can do this, you are Inkopolis' biggest singer right now. All the squids will love it."  
More and more time passed. All of the other singers were done recording and Marina was the only one left. It was late and she was tired from a whole day at the studio. She walked into the booth and began singing. After several takes and re-takes she was finally done. As she walked out of the studio her manager stopped her and thanked her. Marina replied with a soft smile.  
Walking home she looked up at the large clock in the square. _11:30 huh? I should get home with about 15 minutes of Octivus left... Oh well there's always next year I guess._  
She walked up the stairs to the door of the apartment she shared with Pearl. _I haven't even seen my precious Pearlie at all today..._ She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Quietly walking in and trying not to wake her roommate she turned on the light to see Pearl standing there in their living room as a party popper exploded in her hands.  
"Happy Octivus! I though't we could celebrate it just the two of us! Since this is the biggest celebration of the year for you, I thought I should celebrate it too!" Pearl rapped with a large goofy grin on her face, "Well? What do ya think? I don't know much about this holiday, but I know it's important to you! We don't have much of it left though, do we?"  
Marina stood in the door in complete shock. She didn't have words to express how happy she was. The next thing she knew she felt a tear run down her cheek, then another and another until she was in complete tears. Pearl ran over to her and gave her a hug.  
"I'm so sorry! Did I do something wrong? Did my rap offend you? I'm so sorry Mar!" Marina shook her head and grabbed Pearl tight.  
"No Pearlie. I'm just so thankful. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so when the splatfest was announced and Marina canonically doesn't celebrate squidmas I found a picture of a crying Marina in Christmas clothes and thought of this story idea. I'm bad at writing. Leave critique if you want to you do you. Thanks for reading.


End file.
